The Man from the Prophecy
'''The Man from the Prophecy '''is the second case in District 124 and Created by AlternativeEnoch Plot Chief John is Impressed for the Player Did in Previous Case Moment later someone called that she is been watch by someone so nobody actually available so Chief John himself has to send himself to the Highway and the player go and after Investigating where someone is found dead is actually the caller minutes ago the victim is Shella Loore is a DN Reporter found Stabbed in the Hand. The Autopsy Result that Shella got Drawing Only in the back after death so the really killed is a Sharp but not kind of Knife so she confirmed that Stabbed at Back. The Killer turns out to be Romeo Lucas,Romeo said that he has Nightmares follow to Shella and no thinking to kill her so the Player send Romeo to Court, Judge Trevor introduce himself to the player and then Judge Trevor asked Romeo is something wrong with him and then Romeo said no just Judge Trevor send him to 20 Years in Prison. Stats Victim * Shella Loore (Is a DN Reporter found Stabbed in the Hand) Murder Weapon * Potato Peeler Killer * Romeo Lucas Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * Killer wears Watch * Killer Plays Chess * Killer's age is 30 and Above * Killer know Reversal Psychology * Killer Drink Iced Coffee Suspects Roma Nolicha A Singer Suspect Plays Chess Suspect wears Watch Suspect Drink Iced Coffee Romeo Lucas Shella's Cameraman Suspect Plays Chess Suspect wears Watch Suspect Drink Iced Coffee Suspect Knows Reversal Psychology Ramon Intreno CEO of Dimbolone News Suspect Plays Chess Suspect wears Watch Suspect Drink Iced Coffee Elisha Grandchild President of Grandchild Family Insurance Corparation Suspect Knows Reversal Psychology Suspect wears Watch Suspect Drink Iced Coffee Roman Ephisathis Cashier Suspect Drink Iced Coffee Suspect Knows Reversal Psychology Steps Chapter 1: Mysterious Caller * Investigate Highway (Clues: Victim's Body,Scroll,Victim's Phone) * Autopsy Victim's Body (12:00:00) * Examine Scroll (Result:New Crime Scene) * Investigate Dimbolone News Office (Clues: Urgent Files) * Examine Victim's Phone (Result:New Suspect-Romeo Lucas) * Talk to Romeo * Talk to Roman * Examine Urgent Files (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva (5:00:00) * Talk to Ramon * Go to Chapter 2 (2 Stars) Chapter 2 : The Card of Crisis * Talk to Eliza * Investigate Shella's House (Clues: Shella's Diary,Shella's Wallet) * Examine Shella's Diary (Clues: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo (Result: Repaired Photo) * Ask Romeo about relationship with The Victim * Examine Shella's Wallet (Clues: Unknown Card) * Analyze Unknown Card (3:00:00) * Question Eliza if she is The Victim's Bestfriend * Quiz Ramon if he is Dating with The victim * Quiz Romeo if he has in love with The victim * Go to Chapter 3 (3 Stars) Chapter 3 : Murder Love * Investigate Shella's Table (Clues: Textbook) * Examine Textbook (Clues:Saliva) * Analyze Saliva (Result: Killer knows Reversal Psychology) * Arrest Killer! * Unlock Additional Investigaton (4 Stars) Additional Investigation : Long Bad Luck 2 * Talk to Eliza * Investigate Coffee Table (Clues: Eliza's Bag) * Anaylze Eliza's Table * Give Back to Eliza her Bag (Reward:15,000 coins,60 Xp) * Talk to Ramon * Investigate Dimbolone News Office (Clues: Ramon's Shoes) * Give back to Ramon his shoes (Reward: Black Tie) * Move to next Case (0 Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:AlternativeEnoch's Cases